The Abused and the Otaku
by Rumi Amano
Summary: Rin is a 17 year old girl. She's pretty normal if you get to know her. But, even her closest friends don't know her deepest darkest secret. Len, an 18 year old boy, is a soon to be famous actor. He know Rin's secret. What will happen when they meet? Sucky summary R&R? RinxLen! T for language and umm. 'awkward' stuff XD
1. New boy Len

Rin is a 17 year old girl. She's pretty normal if you get to know her. Maybe a few quirks that make her lovable but pretty normal. But, what even her closest friends don't know is that she is abused everyday by her parents. Len, a 18 year old boy, is a soon to be famous actor. Like Rin, he's pretty normal. Maybe a secret diehard otaku but, pretty normal. But unlike Rin, he has no friends and is spoiled by his parents, making them annoying to him.

**~Rin POV~**

_Ugh, another day._

It was Tuesday morning when I thought that. Or at least, I thought that everyday. To make my sentence fit the day more, it was gloomy.

_I hate my life._

Everyday, before and after school, my parents abuse me. They think I'm worthless even though they made me. At school I'm all cheery and happy-go-lucky to everyone. But not even my closest friends know this. So my personality's just a fake. In reality, I feel like shit. But now, its 5:30 and the alarm was going crazy so I got up, picked it up, and threw it on the ground. That's followed by some stomping. Then I stopped right after the noise stopped.

_Oh shit. I forgot about-_

Then my thoughts were interrupted by my door being slammed opened.

"My my, we bought that alarm clock just for you, _sweetie._"

I turned around, terrified to know that voice. Mom was there, smiling sweetly, leaning on the door frame, with a steel bat in hand.

"H-hi mom. Good morning."

"Yes, good morning. For me and dad of course. Just not you." she said as she stood up straight and started to walk over.

I started to shiver in fear of what's about to happen with mom. Then, to make things worse, dad walks in.

"Honey, she broke her alarm clock."

"Oh that's a shame. I guess we'll have to punish her for that then." he says while walking to mom, sickly grinning.

_Oh no. Please no. Not that._

Yeah, my life is horrible. My mom started to beat me up with her bat. She kicked me a few times too. When I screamed in pain, she just hummed, smiled, and giggled.

"That's music to my ears. Don't you think so honey?" she said then spat on me.

"You know what to do now."

Out of nowhere, my mom took out some rope and ducktape.

My dad took it. I saw her walk toward me one more time. She swung that bat again then everything went black.

The next thing I know is that I'm naked, there's duck tape over my mouth, my hands and feet are tied together and I'm bound up like how they tie you up to make you feel "good" during... well "adult time"

Then I see my dad. He crawls to me and starts to rape me. Again.

It hurts 'cause he's so rough. And I'm only 17 anyways. During that time, he hits me, bruising me all over. Then to silence my screams, he kisses me.

_God, he tastes like alcohol. Is he drunk?!_

Another rough 30 minutes then he stops "going" and pulls out. For the last time, he hits me places. At this time I feel myself a bit unconscious and blacking out a I hear something. Vibrations? oh not that again. I then feel something big and vibrating go inside me.

"You better keep the ropes on and the" _ "In during school today. We're gonna check later to see if it's the same." he threatens then spits on my face.

It hurts. I wince in my head.

He cut the rope on my hands and purposely cut my wrists.

I'm free for now. I think to myself. Free from them.

I check my clock. 6:30. I have an hour to get ready.

I struggle to get up. Then I remember the ropes.

_Damn it, I hate them so much._

As much as I want to cut the ropes off, I'd rather be checked on than punished.

Well, I guess I gotta get ready for school...

**~Len POV~**

Well it's Tuesday morning and I just finished my schedule.

I'm an actor. I'm not famous yet but we're working on it.

"Len-kun, I got your uniform for your new school!"

I turned around to see my manager, SeeU, come running to me holding a boys' uniform.

"Ok. Thanks SeeU." I say as I take the uniform.

The uniform was a navy blue blazer with a white shirt and red tie. The pants were black and nice like dress pants. Apparently during winter, we get long sleeved sweater vests. Summer we wear regular sweater vests.

I go to my changing room and put the uniform on.

It's a bit bigger than me but it'll do.

I go to SeeU and ask her to drive me to school. We get in the car and it takes 30 minutes to get there. In the last 10 minutes, she starts talking.

"Do you have everything?"

"Yeah."

"Ok that's good. When we get there, I'm gonna walk you to the office. When we're there, there'll be a person to give you a tour of the school."

"Mmkay."

When we got there, there were barely any students there. But I did see a blond girl walking weirdly.

_What's up with blondie?_ I wondered

We got out of the car, only to be greeted by something loud.

_That's right wolf. I'm a wolf. Awhooo~_

_Ah I love you~_

_I'm a wolf and you're a beauty._

_That's right wolf. I'm a wolf. Awhooo~_

_Ah I love you~_

_I'm a wolf and-_

Oh, SeeU...

It was my manager's phone going off.

She picked it up and started to have a conversation.

"Hello? Ah director-san! Yes I did. Oh I'll tell him later. Len-kun, you go ahead. I'll catch up to you later. Huh? Oh, no I was talking to Len."

I nod and go on ahead. I took out my headphones and started to look through my playlist.

_Gee, Mr. Taxi, Oh, Wolf, Bad End Night, I Got a Boy, Monster... Oh! This one._

I started to play Fantastic Baby and started walking forward. Only to bump into someone and accidentally knock them down.

"I'm sorry! Whoa, are you ok?"

I looked down to see who it was.

Blondie's right there.

I study her features carefully.

Blond, short hair with pins on it to keep her bangs off of her face. About a few centimeters shorter than me. Big blue eyes. Her skin is like a baby's with... Wait, what's that?

I wonder what's on her shoulder.

A bruise? It looks new...

I help her up and say sorry again.

She says it's fine and walks away. But I stop her by grabbing her wrist.

She turns around in surprise and asks what's wrong.

"Um... That bruise..." I say those words then she escapes from my grip.

"It's none of your business." she says.

"S-sorry. Um, what's your name?" I say

Unfortunately, one of her friends call her over.

"Oops. Sorry I have to go. Bye!"

She turns and runs to her friend while I stand there, hand up, as if mid-wave goodbye, and not saying anything.

She's made me curious now. I think, grinning in my head.

_Today's definitely going to be fun._

END

* * *

Rumi: hehe~ second story. please r&r. be merciless if you want to. im a noob at fanfics. anyways, I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANY OF THE SONGS MENTIONED DURING LEN'S POV. Gee, Mr. Taxi, Oh, Wolf, Bad End Night, I Got a Boy, Monster and Fantastic Baby go to their rightful owners. (To be specific; snsd, exo, vocaloid, and bigbang. XD kpop and vocaloid ftw XD) SO YEAH NOTHING'S MINE EXCEPT THIS STORY. thanks bai


	2. Popular' Mikuo takes a move

**Rumi: Yo! hehe chapter 2!**

**Len: Last chapter was a bit boring.**

**Rin: My part was awkward!**

**Rumi: Sorry Rin! I'll make less... "awkward" scenes for you... but you'll still be abused as in hitting and stuff like that.**

**Rin: -sigh- ok. better be a good chapter though**

**Rumi: Yeah, I'll try. Wait, where's Len?**

**Len: -tries to sneak away-**

**Rumi and Rin: Lennnnnn~~ where are you going?! -takes out bananas-**

**Len: OOOH BANANA!**

**Rumi: Rin?**

**Rin: Rumi doesn't own Vocaloid, Moe Kare, Shugo Chara.**

**Len: -munches on a buncha bananas-**

**Rumi: Oh! Also, Rin's 17 and Len's 18 but weirdly in the same grade here. XD Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Rin's POV~**

_Tch, he saw one of my bruises._

Usually, no one saw my bruises at all. But he was an exception.

_Now that I think about it, I've never seen him before._

For now, I head to the library.

Everyday before school starts, usually an hour or two before school starts, I head to the library and read or do homework. This time, I decided to read.

_Hmm... Should I finish reading Shugo Chara? It's only one volume away from being finished... Wait, there's that new manga that Lenka lent me.. I guess I should at least read the first volume._

I started to dig through my bag for that book. Moe Kare!_ huh? Well, it seems nice._

I start to lose myself into the manga. Then, when I'm almost done, one of the librarians interrupt me.

"Kagamine-san, you're wanted at the office."

"Huh? Oh, ok."

I pack my things up and head to the office. When I got there, my homeroom teacher called me over.

"Kagamine-san, as of today, this young man will be transferring here." she says as she motions towards someone.

Wait a minute... Bit taller than me, blond hair, baby-like skin, blue eyes... No way!

"Kagamine-kun, introduce yourself."

"Hello. My name is Kagamine Len."

"Ah, n-nice to meet you Kagamine-san."

He smirked, "Call me Len."

His smirk annoyed me. I can tell that he was gonna annoy me the whole day.

"Ok then, Len-kun."

"Kagamine-san -"

"Yes?" we both say in unison.

"Er- Kagamine Rin-san. You'll be giving him a tour of the school and be accompanying him for a week."

"Yes ma'am."

"Now go out and give him the tour."

"Yes ma'am. Excuse us."

I drag him out of the office and shut the door. After I do that, I turn around and give him my best death glare.

"Whoa there 'Kagamine Rin-san'" he snickered.

"I swear..." I start loud enough for him to hear then mumble the rest.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

I give a fake smile. "I didn't say anything."

We start walking towards the MPR/Gym.

"This is the MPR. During P.E., we go inside if it rains. Wanna take a look inside?"

"Sure."

We go inside and I sneak a peek at his reaction.

He looks like he's amazed and made a decision at the same time.

"Do they do indoor basketball?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

"That's good"

"Ok. The cafeteria's ne-"

All of a sudden I'm pinned to the wall by a Len.

"Wha- What are you doing?!"

"Trying to find something out." he smirks.

"Don't do anything to me or else."

"Or else what?"

"HELP! I'M BEING TOUCHED! SOMEONE HELP-"

He quickly puts my hands over my head, holds both with one hand, and uses the other to close my mouth.

"Baka! I only wanted to ask you something about that bruise."

I manage to get his hand off my mouth.

"I told you it was none of your business!"

"Oh really?" he smirks. "Then I'll take a kiss. If it's something you don't want me to do, then you'll tell me where you got that bruise."

Before I get to start ranting, he's starts to lean in closer.

_N-no. I don't want to tell him but I don't want to kiss him!_

I close my eyes and look to the right a little.

I choose to not tell him.

**Len's POV**

I lean in closer to her face.

_Surprisingly enough, she looks cute blushing and embarrassed._

She's not stopping me either so I decide to just kiss her.

So I do.

I kissed her for what seemed like a good 5 minutes.

I'm still holding her arms and trapping her against the wall.

She doesn't even try to stop the kiss but instead, she just stands there.

To tease her, I deepen the kiss. I felt her try to escape my grasp now.

As she sees I won't stop, she just stop struggling.

A few minutes later, we stop. She looked super red after that.

We were gasping for air when she kicks my shin.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?!"

"For stealing my first kiss-" she covers her mouth. We both blush after hearing "first kiss".

"W-well that was my first kiss too."

"What? R-really? Then why'd you kiss me?!"

"Well the situation for me is that I won't kiss anyone is I don't like them."

"EH?! Then why..."

"Yeah, I like you." I smirk.

What am I doing?! I like her but why am I telling her?!

"No way. We don't even know that much about each other."

"I like your qualities so far and _I_ would_ love_ to get to know _you_ better."

"Why did you emphasize _'I love you'_?!"

"Aw, I love you too." I mischievously smiled.

She blushes even more furiously. "W-well let's get on with the tour."

She takes me all around the school; classrooms, changing rooms and lockers, library, cafeteria, and more.

"Give me your schedule."

"Huh? Oh ok. Here." I hand over my schedule.

She looks it over then drags me in front of a classroom.

"This is your first class. You can go inside and wait for the teacher to come or wander around. Any questions?"

"Wanna go out with me?"

"Ok so no questions. Bye."

**~Rin's POV~**

I start to walk to my first class when I'm pulled by my wrist and spun around.

When I'm spun all the way around, I see a Len then the next thing I know, I'm pinned against the wall like earlier.

Before I can say anything, he kisses me. Again.

But this time, it's more passionate and hot. A little later, he deepens the kiss.

He stops pinning me against the wall to hug my waist while we're still kissing.

But instead of doing what I want to do, I do something my mind wants to do.

I hug his neck and kiss back.

_Ohmigosh ohmigosh ohmigosh. What am I doing?!_

He was obviously surprised by this because he pulls back.

"Wha-?"

"If you want to date me... I get to do whatever I want to."

"Huh? Oh so you fell for me already?" he smirked.

"Oh shut up."

I kiss him more passionately and hotter than he did earlier. This time, he decides to let our tongues collide.

_Just for this time... I'll let it slide._

He hugs and pulls me closer to him while I tighten my grip around his neck.

What seemed like 5 minutes late, but actually only 2, we broke the kiss.

Both of us were gasping for air after that session.

"Well well." he smirked. "Someone likes me a lot."

"O-oh shut up. I'm going now."

I turn to walk to my first subject. Don't get me wrong. I'm not dating him because I supposedly like him. I'm it so the little idiot won't ask about my bruise anymore... or at least not tell anyone if I ever tell him. WHICH I WON'T.

_Aw, now that I think about it, I never got to finish _Moe Kare!_! Stupid Len._

When I got to my class, I shlumped** (A/N: I said shlumped cuz it sounds funny XD)** down the wall, dug through my bag for the book, and started to finish reading it.

Right when I get to that last few pages, I'm interrupted again. But this time, it's not an annoying Len. It's the snobby, "popular" dude, Mikuo.

"Yo, little chibi." he mischievously smirks.

"Oh, I was just about to make a joke that describes you. Butt fuck it."

I look away but he pulls me up and pushes me to the wall.

"Oooh, someone's got attitude." he smirks while playing with a strand of my hair.

"Go away Mikuo. You know I don't like you."

"I think of this as your affection for me."

He forces me still then kisses me roughly. Then I feel something small and round enter my mouth.

_What the.. It's definitely not his tongue. It feels like a pill?!_

Suddenly, he breaks the kiss. "Did you like the aphrodisiac I gave you?" he smiled evilly.

_Aphrodisiac?! Now that I think about it, I'm getting more-_

All of a sudden, he hugs me and put one hand on my waist and the other on my head.

Because of the aphrodisiac, I moan.

"See what happens when you disobey a popular that likes you?" he whispers into my ear.

When he does, he purposely blows into my ear with each word.

"NGHhh~ I hate you so much-"

He then carries me fireman style to somewhere.

_Where is he taking me?!_

I realize I started a cold sweat. Which doesn't really feel cold.

Before I know it, we're both in an unused classroom, I'm lying down on a table, I'm breathing  
heavily & shaking violently, and he's starting to strip himself.

_No! The things are still there! And I have bruises all over!_

I can feel him wander my body with his hands while he kisses me again.

This time, whenever he pauses in between kisses, a string of saliva is the only thing that stays in  
contact with the both of us at the same time. After a few minutes of an intense make out session, he starts to raise my shirt and touch my thigh. I moan when he does this. And with all of my  
own effort, I hiss at him too.

"Oooh, someone's feisty." he grins evilly.

Someone help me! I mentally shout desperately. Then, like magic, someone burst through the

door. "Rin!"

**TBC**

* * *

**Rumi: The end was a bit perverted... Sorry Rin.**

**Rin: Gosh Rumi. BUT WHY OF ALL PEOPLE MIKUO?!**

**Mikuo: You seemed to like it. -smirks-**

**Rin: -takes out fake oranges- WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY?!**

**Mikuo: HOLY- -runs for dear life-**

**Rin: OI! GET BACK HERE -throws a bunch of oranges while chasing him-**

**Rumi: -sigh- Len?**

**Len: -while still munching on bananas- Please Review!**


	3. The Rescue

**Rumi: Yo! Chapter 3 here!**

**Rin: -grins- Hi everyone!**

**Rumi: -looks at Rin in a worried way-**

**Rin: What?**

**Rumi: You're not usually happy-go-lucky.**

**Rin: oh, that? I beat up Mikuo.**

**Len: -wide eyes- OMG how's he look?**

**Rin: Ridiculous, go take pics.**

**Mikuo: -limps in- Someone's talking about me?**

**Len: HAHAHA YOU LOOK RIDICULOUS! -takes pics-**

**Mikuo: Ah NOOO!**

**Rumi: -shakes head- Boys. Anyways, Rin?**

**Rin: Ru-**

**Miku: RUMI DOES NOT OWN VOCALOID! XD**

**Rumi and Rin: WHERE DAFUQ DID YOU COME FROM?!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**~Rin's POV~**

"Rin!"

Mikuo stops to look who's at the door. It was a sweating and panting Len.

_Len? What's he doing here and how did he know where I am?!_

Len sees us in the situation. He mostly looks at me in a worried expression though.

Mikuo sits on the table in between my legs, facing Len, and purposely sits all the way back until

there's no more space to back up. When that happens I moan.

"You have no business here, little puppy." he says coldly. I notice he's slightly out of breath.

"Yes, I do. You have Rin with you, you're half naked, and she looks super sweaty and out of

breath." he says in a slightly cold manner.

I can tell Mikuo smirks 'cause Len gets a bit mad.

"Can't you tell we're trying to love each other here?" he says while touching my thigh.

Because of that, I moan, sweat, and struggle to breath.

Seeing this, Mikuo smirks then kisses me. He then puts his tongue in my mouth.

Then, because of the stupid aphrodisiac, I do the same back to him.

All of a sudden, he pulls away. I couldn't see why because my eyes were closed the whole time.

Then, I heard a punching sound. The sound, and a few more similar ones, were heard for a few

more minutes. Then I hear a thud. "Rin! Are you ok?!"

I struggle to open my eyes but only get one eye open. Len was next to me, holding my hand.

_What did he do to Mikuo?_

"Y-yeah, I-I think. U-uh, I don't think you should touch me for a while... M-mikuo gave m-me an

aphrodisiac. S-stupid idiot..."

"Are you hurt anywhere? You made me so worried!"

"I-I'm not hurt anywhere. W-why are you sweating?"

He smirks "I'll tell you if you kiss me."

"W-what?! But I-"

"Yeah yeah, I know you swallowed the aphrodisiac. I still want a kiss though."

"F-fine. Just one kiss. Not for so lo-"

He kissed me when I was mid sentence._ Stupid aphrodisiac, making me like this._

I kiss back and then he does. The makeout session lasted a few minutes.

He pulled away and a string of saliva formed between our mouths.

"Wow.. Um, let's get you dressed."

"Ok."

He helps me off the table as gentle as he can then picks up my clothes.

First he help me button up my shirt again, the put my navy blue sweater vest back on, after that

he helped me calm down a bit.

"Neh, Len? Do you have an orange?"

"Huh? An orange? I think. Hold on.." he digs through his bag.

"Yup! Here. Wait, I'll peel it for you." he starts to peel the orange for me.

He seemed like a playboy at first but he's actually really nice.

I look at the Len, who's smiling while peeling an orange.

I smile and he looks at me.

"What?"

I shake my head. "Nothing. Are you done yet?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Here."

He hands me the peeled orange and I munch on it.

_It's so sweet. [:D]_

After I take that one bite, Len pulls out a banana and peels it.

"So you like oranges?" he takes a bite of his banana.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I do. Everything that's orange, tastes like oranges, and the oranges itself I LOVE

a whole lot. You like bananas?"

"Yeah, like how you like oranges." he smiles gently.

Then, things got a bit complicated in my mind.

_Oh my gosh. He looks so cute when he smiles._

I blush at the thought. By now, the aphrodisiac wore out so Len just looks at me with a curious

and worried expression.

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing, nothing. What time is it?"

"Almost 40 minutes till school starts."

"Ok. So, how did you know I was here?"

"Oh. I'll tell you now."

**~Len's POV~**

_Flashback_

_So she left for class. I sigh._

**_What do I even do for the next hour and a half?! (A/N: um... slanted+bold is a thought during flashbacks. READ ON PEOPLE! XD)_**

_I notice that Rin's first class is just down the hall 'cause she's sitting in front of a classroom._

_I'll just go hang out with her for a bit._

_Start walking towards her when some tall blue-haired guy goes to Rin._

**_Who's he..._**

_Then, I see him pin Rin against the wall, talk a bit, then kiss her._

_My eyes went wide in shock and anger._

_I see him pull away, talk a little bit more, then carry her fireman style._

_He walks away so I follow him._

_A few minutes later, I lose him on the second floor of the school._

_I start panicking a bit and start running and checking each and every classroom._

_After, I think, 10 minutes, I find them. Rin's on a table while the jerk's half-naked._

**_The bastard... What was he doing to Rin?!_**

_"Rin!"_

_End of flashback._

I tell her everything that happened.

"Oh, really? Sorry for worrying you."

"It's ok. Anyways, are you free this saturday?"

"Saturday?" she thinks.

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Um.. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies then have dinner with me...

It's ok if you don't want to go."

She smiled. "No, I'll go. You're paying for everything though."

"I know I know. So, classes start in 15 minutes. Let's go outside the classroom at least."

"Yeah. I know. But, what about Mikuo?" she lightly kicks the so called Mikuo in the head.

"I don't know. Push him somewhere? Or pour a bunch of super ice cold water on his face and

warm water on his hand so he pisses himself when he wakes up." I grin evilly.

"Yes. Let's do that."

A few minutes later, Rin has a bowl of warm water and I have a small bucket of super ice cold water. She first puts his hand in the bowl so pisses hiself. When we even see a small difference, I pour the bucket of water on his face. That made him get up and and hit his head on a table.

"OW! Wait, where am I?"

"School idiot" Rin snaps at him.

Right after she snaps at him, he attempts to pull her down and kiss her. But, before he could do that, I kicked him, right at the part of his arm where it bends.** (A/N: NOT THE ELBOW! I didn't know what it's called so I just put that... it's the inner part of the arm... please tell me if its called something .)**

"What the fuck? Oh, it's the weak little puppy." he smirks.

"Look who's talking. You got knocked out by a 'weak little puppy' dumbass."

"Ouch, that hurts. Whatever just leave me and my girl alone." he looks at Rin.

"Since when was she your girl?" I step on his hand.

"Last month."

"We broke up last month you idiot." Rin snaps once more.

"And besides, she's my girlfriend." I step on his foot a little bit harder.

He winces. "O-oh really? S-sorry but please get off my hand."

"Ok. Besides, I might hurt your girlfriend." I gesture to his hand.

He runs out the classroom clumsily.

"Dude, that last part was a bit too much." she smiled.

"You seem to be ok with it."

"Anyways, let's go back."

We head back to outside. We say bye and go to our separate classes.

**~Timeskip: After school~**

**~Rin's POV~**

I start to walk to the gates since school's over.

"Rin!"

I turn to see a running Len.

"Oh, Len! Hi."

"Hi. I'm here. Let's go." he said, out of breath.

"Huh? Go where?"

"I'm gonna walk you home." he smiled sweetly.

"HUH?! Um... I don't think that's a good idea..."

He looks at me with a worried expression. "Why?"

I look down with an expression of trying to decide something.

_Should I tell him... Or not..._

"I'll tell you if you tell me your biggest, darkest secret..."

Obviously, it took him by surprise. Then, he looked down making a decision.

After a few minutes, he decided.

"Come here..." he motioned me to come over.

I went over and he put his hand to my ear.

"I'm a diehard otaku..." he whispers.

"Y'know, that's not really a big deal. Everyone else is too."

He shakes his head. "I mean a really really REALLY big diehard otaku.

My room is covered with anime posters, figurines, CD's, banners, pictures and all that other stuff."

"Oh gosh... Well, a deal's a deal. Come 'ere."

He comes over and I whisper in his ear. "I'm abused every day at home by my parents.

They think I'm useless and they treat me like shit."

I pull away and his eyes are wide in surprise.

"B-but you're so happy-go-lucky at school!"

"Yeah yeah, fake personality..." I sigh.

"W-well... I'll walk you home until we see even a tiny bit of your house."

I smile. "Ok, I guess that's ok too."

He takes my hands and puts them to his face.

_Huh? His face is cold.. So are his hands.. It's not that cold today though. 77 degrees?_

"Your hands are warm." he says. His eyes are closed and he's smiling.

_He looks so innocent like that._ I smile mentally.

We start walking towards my house. Halfway there, I notice he's holding my hand.

_Well, he was cold earlier so I'll let it slide._

Then, Len sneezes and shivers a bit.

"Are you weak or something?"

"Y-yeah.. A little bit- ACHOO!"

"Gosh, hold on a sec."

I start digging through my bag. I take out a scarf and a small pack of tissues.

"Here." I put the scarf around his neck and give the tissues to him.

"Why do you have a scarf?"

I shrug "Just in case it gets cold in the middle of the day."

"Ok. I'll get it back to you as soon as possible."

I shake my head. "No it's ok. You can keep it."

He smiles then gives me a quick peck on my cheek.

"Thanks." he smiles.

We continue walking and I see the tree that's in the front yard.

"Well, we're here. I'll go now."

"Yeah, ok. See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I walk into my house and hope they're not here.

_Are they not here...? Oh well._

I head up to my room to find that it's empty. Completely empty.

_What the- ARGH I HATE THEM SO MUCH._

"You like your room? We decorated it ourselves."

I heard a honey-sweet voice say behind me.

I turn around in fear.

"H-hi mom."

* * *

**Rumi: Well, almost 2,000 words. New record, for me at least.**

**Rin: So Len's a diehard otaku? He seems like a playboy.**

**Len: At least my personality's not fake!**

**Rin: Oh shut up.**

**Len: I did something to Mikuo for you.**

**Rin: Really? For me?!**

**Mikuo: -runs in- Damnit Len! Why'd you dress me like a fricken princess?!**

**Rin: HAHAHAHA THIS CALLS FOR A PHOTO SHOOT! -takes out camera-**

**Len: I'll throw some glitter! -takes out a bucket full of glitter-**

**Mikuo: -runs- NOOOOOOOO!**

**Rumi: -sigh- Miku, wanna do it?**

**Miku: Nope, I'm tired from earlier.**

**Rumi: WHAT. Fine, Kaito?**

**Kaito: Review please!**


	4. Adoption?

**Rumi: This is a bit later than I wanted to upload it...**

**Rin: Well yeah! You decided to watch some Doctor Who stuff a few days ago.**

**Len: Don't blame her. She's a Whovian. Respect her fandoms.**

**Rin: Sure, I'll try.**

**Rumi: -gives off mad and evil aura- ****_YOU GUYS ARE MY FANDOM TOO._**

**Rin and Len: -gulps and sweatdrops- WE'RE SORRY! .**

**Mikuo: -shakes head in pity- Oh, those guys. Anyways, Rumi doesn't own Vocaloid or the**

**song Fantastic Baby.**

**Rumi: ****_IF I DID, SO MANY THINGS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED BY NOW._**** Enjoy!**

**Rin, Len and Mikuo: S-she's scary...**

**Rumi: -while smiling sweetly- What did you say?(!) -takes out two sonic screwdrivers-**

**Rin, Len and Mikuo: HELP US! D:**

* * *

**~CHAP 4~**

**Rin's POV**

I turn to see my mother holding papers in her hand.

"Today, you won't be living with us anymore."

My father walks into the room and hugs her.

"We gave you up for adoption."

Yes! Anything to be away from these lunatics.

"O-ok."

"But first, we have to check the ropes."

My dads walks up to me, grabs my hair, pushes me down and rips off my uniform.

_Shit. Now I have to fix it... Again._

He examines every part of my body to make sure it's not ripped or torn. And I mean

_every_ part of my body. After the inspection, he picks up the part of the rope that's in

between my chest and my stomach & carries me like that.

When we leave, I see my mother picking up my ripped up clothes and then follow us.

Then, the last thing I see is the couch. After that, everything went black.

What seemed like 5 minutes later, I wake up to my dad inside me again...

_This stupid fool... He's giving me up for adoption and yet it's like he'll miss me just for this._

5 minutes later, he "goes" inside me.

It was pretty long. Some of it even started to pour out.

When he was done, he picked up my legs, stood up, dragged me off the couch and carried me

by my legs. He took a little bit from in between my legs and shoved it down my throat.

Since I didn't want to be punished, I swallowed it. Then, he took out a piece of duct tape

and put it between my legs. "You better not take this off until tomorrow."

He then kicked my sides a few times. After that, mom came in with a knife.

"Hey, don't hog all the fun."

She then crouches next to me, puts the knife's blade on my chest, and starts to make a

diagonal line across across. Next, she cuts my cheek. After that, they dress me up in order

to not be arrested for child abuse. She also hides my cut cheek with something.

_Today's the day I finally escape their grasp._

**~Len's POV~**

She kinda surprised me when she said that her parents abuse her.

Just to make sure, I didn't walk that far away from her house.

**~Small timeskip~**

A car goes by me and I see someone blond inside.

I follow the car and it goes to an adoption center.

_They gave her up for adoption?! She's 16 for god's sake!_

After the car leaves, I get a call.

_"Len?"_

"Oh, hi Rin."

_"My parents gave me up for adoption."_

"Is that good or bad."

_"Both. I need someone to adopt me and won't be mean to me."_

"Miku will help right? I mean, she's your friend."

_"Oh, yeah! Wait... You're the only one that knows I'm abused..."_

"Do I tell her?"

There was a moment of silence. _"Just tell her."_

"Ok. I'm gonna hang up for now."

_"Wait, you don't know her number."_

She tells me Miku's number and I hang up to call her.

_"Hello? Who's this?"_

"Oh, Hatsune-chan. It's Len."

_"Oh, Len-kun! Just call me Miku. How'd you get my number?"_

"Rin gave it to me."

_"I told Rin not to give anyone my number unless it was an emergency... What happened?"_

I told her about Rin and her parents.

_"Oh my god. I never knew that! She said she accidentally tripped down the stairs. Well, I'll_

_get my mom to adopt. She loved Rin anyways."_

"Ok that's good."

I tell her which adoption center it is and then I talk to her mom.

_"Hello? This is Miku's mother, Neru."_

"Hello. My name is Kagamine Len. So are you going to adopt Rin?"

_"Yes I will. Since she seems very important and she hasn't had any happy family moments yet."_

"Thank you. Has Miku-san told you where yet?"

_"Yes she has."_

We speak a little bit more and we say goodbye.

**~Timeskip - Next Day - 4:30 AM~**

**Rin's POV**

"Onee-chan! Teacher's calling you!"

I woke up to one of the kids waking me up.

I put up a smile. "Ok. Where is she?"

She pulls me with her and she takes me to the teacher.

"Rin-chan, someone wants to adopt you!"

I look to see who it is.

Blond hair in a side ponytail, red eyes, black school uniform-like outfit.

Teal hair pulled into two pigtails, teal eyes, gray shirt and black skirt.

_Miku and her mom. _I smile in my head.

"Hi nice to meet you. My name is Rin."

Even though we know each other, we still introduce ourselves so we don't let the teacher get

suspicious of us. "Nice to meet you too Rin. We'll be taking care of you from now on."

Miku's mother let out a nice and gentle smile.

"Now I'll have a cute little sister! Nice to meet 'ya! I'm Miku!"

I put on a smile. "Nice to meet you too! Are we going yet?"

"Not yet. I have to talk to the teacher about some things."

Neru, as she told me to call her that, spoke to the teacher for a few minutes. Then, we set off.

"Nice acting back there Miku."

"You too. I didn't know you can act so well."

"Me neither!"

"So, there's school today. You have your uniform right?"

"No. Yesterday my dad ripped them."

"Don't worry. My mom will make a new one for you. She's a fast worker."

"And Miku, tell her teachers about her now being a sister now. And that's she's 'sick'."

"I will."

"Rin-chan, what do you like? Tell me so we can go shopping for your room and clothes."

"Oh. I like the color and fruit orange."

"Anything else?"

"No. Just orange. Different shades could go too."

"Brown goes with orange. Are you ok with that?"

"Yeah. Are we going shopping today?"

"Yes but after we drop off Miku. It's still too early to go shopping."

"Ok."

_I feel like my life just got more interesting._ I mentally smile.

**~Len's POV~**

_Wow, Fantastic Baby._

_Dance. Woohoo~!_

_I wanna dance, dance, dance, da-dance._

_Fantastic Baby. Dance. Woohoo~!_

_I wanna dance, dance, dance, da-dance._

_Fantastic Baby. Boom shakalaka-_

"Hello?"

_"Len! We have Rin."_

"Is she happy?"

_"No, of course she's not happy you dumb ass."_

"Well then. How is she looking?"

A small moment of silence, then, I can hear something.

_"Rin, what's that on your cheek?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"Are you sure? It's red and it's like water."_

_"I said it's nothing!"_

_"Come 'ere-"_

_"Wha- No no Miku-"_

Another small moment of silence.

_"Are there any others?"_

_"...Yeah..."_

A few seconds of silence then Miku says something.

_"Why didn't you tell me about this? I'm your best friend!"_

_"I didn't want to get in trouble anywhere at all. Even more to involve you? That'll just make it worse."_

_"Ok... We'll clean it up as soon as we get home."_

_"Ok."_

_"LEN!"_

I pull the phone away from my ear and wince a little.

"What?"

_"Her parents cut her right before they gave her up."_

Without knowing, I semi-consciously started to put my hands into a fist.

"I swear..."

_"Huh? What is it?"_

_"Huh? Oh, nothing. So, I'll see you guys at school today?"_

_"Only me. Rin will go back to school tomorrow."_

"Ok. Bye, see you later."

_"Bye."_

_Boop._ **(A/N: I just wanted to put another sound in XD)**

_I hope she's ok..._

**TBC**

* * *

**Rumi: I wanted to upload this earlier but then I found out who the 12th doctor was and kpop stuff and I wanted to finish all 20 levels in interlocked on kongregate... (which i did XD i feel smart now :P)**

**Rin: Well, at least you got me out of suffering from them.**

**Rumi: Yeah, I just couldn't do it XD.**

**Len: I didn't do much?**

**Rumi: Oh be quiet. Mikuo wasn't here much either. By the way, I forced him into a banana suit.**

**Len: WHERE?! -runs off-**

**Rumi: He's gone.**

**Mikuo: Ok good.**

**Rin: huh? why...?**

**Mikuo: I lost a bet and I have to owe him 20 bucks.**

**Rin: You fail.**

**Rumi: Oh whatever. Miku-chan?**

**Miku: Review please!**


	5. UPDATE! IMPORTANT!

Hey people that read this story. If you were expecting an actual chapter, sorry. I just need to say a few things.

School's coming up (YAY OMG no one says that XD) and my parents won't let me use my laptop during a school day/night, unless it's for homework, so I'll try to update my stories every Saturday or ASAP. I'm sorry if I take a while. It'll probably be mostly cuz of homework... XD

Also, I have a new story (Dreamland - Amuto and RinxLen XD) that only has 2 chapters and I have a reader so I'm just gonna get the story to 4-5 chapters before I update this story and the other one that has this message. (Swords, Elves, Magic, and Romance and the Abused and the Otaku.)

So, the updates will take a while I'm sorry. Also, school (for me) starts on the 21st this August. And I'm gonna be shopping for more stuff this Wednesday teh 14th of August XD. So, yeah. Sorry people.

-Rumi


	6. The Bathroom (idk read XD)

**Rumi: Chapter 5! the real one.**

**Rin: Seriously? I thought you were going to stop updating this and S.E.M.A.R until you got Dreamland caught up.**

**Len: Leave her be. She's probably got an idea for this chapter.**

**Rin: Whatever. -leaves-**

**Amu: This story's interesting.**

**Rumi: Amu-chan?! What are you doing here?! You're not even in this story!**

**Ikuto: Whatever. Doesn't really matter.**

**Rumi: You tooo Ikuto? Oh whatever. Miku?**

**Miku: Rumi-chan doesn't-**

**Kagami: Rumi doesn't own Vocaloid!**

**Rumi: Whoa. Hi Kagami! Enjoy my story guys!**

* * *

**CHAP 5 PEOPLEZ XD**

* * *

_**A few days after the adoption and Rin's back at school.**_

**Normal POV**

* * *

_I can't believe this is happening._ A certain honey blond haired boy thought.

He was currently surrounded by an army of girls that were trying to take something from him.

"Len-kun! I like you!" most of the girls screamed.

Things like, "Marry me!" or "Kiss me!" were also heard.

He had managed to sneak away from the middle and run away from the horde of girls but, they all had started chasing him.

He had ran into the staffs' office and lost them while hiding under a desk in there.

"Kagamine-kun." a voice had said.

He got out from under the desk and stood up. His homeroom teaching Luka-sensei was standing

in front of him with her hands on her hips and an annoyed look on her face.

"Yes Luka-sensei?" the boy asked.

She sighed and said, "Another day with the girls?"

The boy too sighed then shrugged while saying, "Yeah. It's hectic everyday now."

"I guess it's because your movie was successful." his teacher said with a smile.

"Yeah. It was really popular."

"Yes it was. And um, Kagamine-kun? C-can you get me an autographed picture

from that actor that played as the antagonist?" she asked timidly.

His eyes went wide and said, "Wow, you like Gakupo? Ok I'll try. He doesn't really

like girls though but, I'll try." When he said the last part, Luka-sensei almost fainted.

Meanwhile, an azure eyed girl walks into the room and walks cautiously to Luka-sensei

knowing that the idol boy's there. "I have the papers from Kamui-sensei for you." she says.

The woman takes the small stack of papers and says, "Thank you Rin-chan. Also, can

you do me a small favor?"

"What is it Luka-sensei?" the honey blond says.

The teacher motions for her to come over so she can whisper. The girl's eyes went wide.

"Eh? Okay Luka-sensei. I'll tell him for you." the girl says with a smile and a wink.

The woman blushes and shoos the girl away. While that happens, the boy is clueless as to what happened.

**Rin's POV**

_I can't believe she asked a student to do that for her. Oh well~ ! I'll just use that for some_

_blackmail later on if I need to._ I thought with a smile.

When I exited out of the room, I was attacked by a horde of screaming fangirls.

" LEN-SAMA !" they all screamed.

They all started to strip me of my clothing. And by "strip" I mean tear to pieces.

_No! If they continue…!_

Suddenly, they all stop and one of the girls say, "Awww. It's just the Happy-Go-Lucky girl. Let's

go guys. She not worth it." Then, they walk away.

I start to shake realizing what had just happened. "Are you ok?" a male voice asked behind me.

I turn around to see Len looking at me worried. "Y-yesh…." OMIGOSH I stuttered and said

"yesh".._ WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!_

"Interesting answer. But now you need clothes to keep covered."

He takes something out of his bag. _A jacket and P.E. clothes?_

"Come with me for a sec. For now, wear my jacket."

I put the jacket on so no one sees my bruises and he leads me into the office.

"Luka-sensei, where's the co-ed teacher bathroom?"

"Down the hall a bit and it's on your left. Don't sneak a peek on her or I'll suspend you."

He laughs at that comment and once again, leads me, to the bathroom.

He closes the door and locks it. After that, he starts to undress.

"G-GAH! W-WHAA ARE YOU DOIN?!" I yell as I cover my eyes with my hands.

"Well you don't want to wear something I sweat in do you? So I'm taking off my uniform

and letting you wear it while I wear my P.E. clothes." he explains while still changing.

"W-well could you have at least given me a warning first?!"

"Well sorry! I'm not necessarily used to this! Besides… It's in front of a girl I like and I already

made a horrible memory for her..." he said with a blush. I wasn't looking but I knew he was blushing.

"Just hurry up and get changed- WHOA!" I close my eyes because I'm suddenly get pulled then

pushed against the wall by Len.

I open my eyes and look to see why. _Omigosh omigosh omigosh. He's super close to me! And_

_he's shirtless?! He should've been done changing a while ago but he's shirtless?!_

I feel my face turn as red as a strawberry.

"Oh look. It's a banana." he says.

When he said that, I felt his warm breath on my lips.

"I should eat this banana shouldn't I? I mean, if I don't, it'll go to waste." he said

with a mischievous smirk. Then, his soft lips brushed against mine.

The kiss was gentle yet hot and passionate. The session lasted for a few minutes.

We stopped for breath then he turned around. "Y-you can change now…"

He gave me his uniform and went to the corner. I went to the corner across from his making sure he doesn't look.

When I finish changing, I notice a few things.

_I thought we were the same height.. But his clothes are way bigger than how he looks._

_And this scent… It's so sweet.. Bananas with a hint of… Oranges?_

I had to fold the pant legs a few times so it wouldn't make me trip when I walk.

"You done yet?" Len asks me. "Yeah. You can turn around now."

He does as said and starts to walk over to me. "Ok. Make sure that- WHOA WATCH OUT-"

He slipped on a piece of my torn up uniform and I'm in front of him.

We both fall down and receive impact from the floor; him hovering over and me under.

But during the fall, we had kissed… And he's still shirtless?!_ OMIGOSH_

_OMIGOSH OMIGOSH [DX] THIS IS SO AWKWARD! WON'T IT END?!_

"I-I'm so sorry Rin! Here… Lemme help you up…"

He gets up and helps me up too. "S-sorry about that…" he says while blushing.

"I-it's ok.. um…" _omigosh I'm being so awkward! this is horrible!_

"Rin." he suddenly says with a firm voice.

"Huh? Oh, um, what is it?"

"Want to live with me?" he asks me straightforwardly. _Oh ok. He only wants me to live with him._

_Wait… 100% Loaded. WHAT?!_

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" WE'RE ONLY 17!" I yell at him.

"W-well.. I-I wanted to spend more time with you and get to know you even better…"

"But still…" I reply.

He went to me and hugged me, holding the back of my head with his hand and burying it in his chest.

"I-I just wanted to protect you too. After what has happened with your… 'Parents', I've been

getting a bad feeling at the thought of them so, I just felt I needed to protect you. That's all."

I hug him back and say, "I'll think about it."

I pull away and give him a kiss on the cheek.

_I wonder why he asked me that…_

"Well, I can kinda read minds…."

"**. . . WHAT?!**"

_**TBC XD**_

* * *

**Rumi: I don't know why I made Len able to read minds…**

**Len: Meh. I'm ok with it.**

**Rin: It's weird and awesome at the same time.**

**Rumi: yeah. also, guise (reader XD) ive been a bit mad and depressed for the past week.**

**If i dont update for 2 weeks in a row, it's my depression… sorry DX**

**Mikuo: Are you ok?**

**SeeU: I'm pretty sure she's fine. -checks Rumi's forehead- she's good.**

**Rumi: wah, SeeU-chan! XD oh AND I'M IN A VOCALOID CLUB AS SEEU AT SCHOOL XD**

**the club's not official sadly. but still, SEEU! and puns. and I'll 'seeu' guys later.**

**don't 'usee' what i did there? XD ok enough from me. now whoever wants to may**

**put duct tape on me mouth.**

**Rin: -hides duct tape, rope and rubber hammer behind back while sweatdroppping-**

**Uhh… I didn't do anything. Mikuo, you do it.**

**Mikuo: -sweatdrops- er, Review please!**

**Len: -read reader's mind- wow what a weird thought.**


	7. Amnesia!

**Rumi: chapter 6! yayyy XD**

**Rin: Wow. You started typing this earlier than you usually do…**

**Len: Leave her be.**

**Rumi: Thanks Len but, I'm ok. -hides duct tape and a rock-**

**Mikuo: What's with the rock?**

**Rumi: At school, whenever I threaten someone when I'm super mad, I usually have**

**a rock with me…. or sometimes I use my hat. -smiles creepily- But that won't happen right? Mikuo, Len.**

**Mikuo and Len: -sweatdrops and gulps- Y-yes ma'am.**

**Rumi: Enjoy!**

**Luka: Rumi doesn't own Vocaloid!**

* * *

**CHAP 6**

**Rin's POV**

"What?!"

"W-well yeah… I don't know how but I just can…."

"How is that even possible?!"

He thinks for a moment and shrugs. "Well… I was able to read minds when I was little…"

"How little?" I wonder out loud.

"About 5 years old." he answers. _That's so young! What was it like?_

"Well… It was annoying at first." he answers.

"How so?"

"Well, there's the normal noise you get when people talk and yell. Then there's your own mind

thinking. And when you can read minds, you hear EVERYONE'S thoughts. Making the world

louder than it usually is." he explains to me. I nod while running through things again.

"S-so let's go?" he asks.

I nod and unlock the door.

I make sure the coast is clear of fangirls and nod.

"The coast is clear." I reassure.

We walk out and go our separate ways.

**~Timeskip - After school. Destination: Miku's house~**

**Third POV**

"Rin-chan! Are you ready?" Miku asks.

Miku is dressed up in a white dress that goes to her knees and the bottom edge and the ends of her sleeves are lined with blue. Her hair is up

in two pigtails covered with a white hat that has a blue ribbon all the way around. She is also wearing socks that go to her knees and white

shoes that have blue ribbons on it.

"Yeah. I'm ready." Rin replied.

She was wearing a short-sleeved, frilly white blouse that had a black ribbon tied on it. She was also

wearing a white skirt that was lined with black at the bottom. On her feet were white flats with black ribbons on it.

"Let's go!" Miku said while pulling Rin outside.

"Mama! We'll be going out for a little!" Miku yelled to her mother.

"Ok! Stay safe! Don't talk to strangers!" her mother replied back.

They went out and walked to the park.

"Miku, what are we doing?" the honey blond girl asked.

"You'll see~ " the teal pigtailed girl replied with a sing songy voice.

They continued to walk to the park occasionally stopping to look at the flowers.

"Huh? Rin and Miku?" a voice said. The only the blond of the two turned around to see who it was.

"L-len?! What are you doing here?!" she half screamed half asked.

Len was wearing a white t-shirt and a blue hoodie. He had brown pants on that were pushed up

to his knees. His hands were in his hoodie pockets and only the last button was buttoned. His

hood was up and his hair was tied back in a tiny ponytail.

The boy winced and yelled back, "Don't do that or my ears will go bad!"

"Says the one that's yelling too. Don't hurt your throat; you need for acting." she teased.

"Ah! You're here!" Miku suddenly said.

The two honey blonds looked to see what the girl was looking at.

There was a boy that had teal hair. He was wearing a light blue button down polo that was

slightly unbuttoned at the top. He was also wearing dark blue jeans that had a chain hanging

down from the side. He had his right hand in his pocket and his left hand was holding a dark blue

jacket over his shoulder. "Yo, Miku."

**Rin's POV**

_Mikuo?! What's he doing he__re?!_

"Miku… What are they both doing here?" I ask.

She looks at me with a smile on her face.

She whispers in my ear, "I set up a blind date for you and Len because you guys seem very

close at school. It looks like you like each other but don't have the guts to say it."

"What about him?" I ask with a snarl.

"He's my date. He thinks we're just hanging out though. Keep it a secret ok?"

"Miku, guys like him aren't for you. They'll lie to you and then cheat on you behind your back.

And when you do find out, you'll be heartbroken for a long time. I don't want that to happen to you."

All she does is laugh it off and say, "I'll be alright. I'll watch him carefully."

"Let's go! First, amusement park!" Miku yells with her fist in the air.

"Y-yeah…" the rest of us say with our fists about as high as our heads.

**~Small timeskip. Destination - Crowded area at the Amusement park~**

**Rin's pov (again XD)**

"Gosh, what's taking them so long?"

Everyone went to buy food and I came back the earliest.

I brought back an orange, some macaroons, chocolate ice cream, and some cotton candy.

I started eating the ice cream when someone held the hand holding it.

When I was in the middle of eating the ice cream, someone had started eating the other side.

All I could see was teal hair and chocolate. No pigtails.. _MIKUO?!_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I yell at him.

"Careful, the ice cream's going to drip onto you." he says while pretty much inhaling the other side of the ice cream.

"AH!" I notice the ice cream start to drip down so I immediately go for the ice cream.

When I do, I notice how close our faces are and how much ice cream is left.

_Shoot! If Miku sees this she'll be super freaking heartbroken!_

When I finish the thought, the ice cream and the space between us is gone.

My eyes go wide with anger as I think, _MIKUO…?!_

I pull away and hear something fall.

I turn to see a wide eyed Miku and a shocked Len next to each other. With leeks and oranges at their feet.

"R-Rin…. How could you…" Miku had managed to say.

Since everything was happening too fast for me, I couldn't get any words or sounds out.

Mikuo speaks up. "Can't you leave us? You're in the way of our love." he smirked.

Hearing that, Miku teared up and ran away.

"Miku! … YOU LITTLE-" I slapped Mikuo with ALL of my strength.

My hand was red and stinging but I ignored it.

I spat at him while saying, "You're trash. Even I'm too good for you. And all the boys think I'm worthless."

I ran after Miku only to be stopped by Len. He looks me in the eyes knowing I don't want to talk to anyone else right now.

_It was Mikuo not me. I swear I wouldn't hurt Miku like that. I swear.._

He smiles and nods in approvement and lets me go. I smile and think, _Thank you for believing me._

I continue my run after Miku and spot sitting on a bench, tears in her eyes, surrounded by some men.

"Hey there little miss. Tears don't suit you. Come, I'll make you feel better." one of the men said.

"Oi oi. Don't hog her all to yourself now. Let us have some." another said.

Miku started to cry even more and quietly said, "Help me… Rin…"

I tie up my hair in a ponytail and spot an abandoned baggy jacket nearby. I put it on and zip it

almost all the way to hide my clothes to make me look like a boy. _I'm coming Miku!_

"Oi. What are you doing?" I ask, masking my real voice with my guy voice.

"Hm? Who's this? Oh, it's a little boy looking for his mother." one of the guys that seemed like the leader snickered.

"Oh? Let's see if I really am a little boy." I threaten.

Before I can even touch a hair on him, one of his goons grab my arms.

"Oh really? You're a big boy? Sure you are." he said sarcastically.

"Len..!" I heard Miku say quietly.

So she thinks I'm Len. Makes sense; I'm wearing a guy's jacket with the hood on and my hair is

tied up. My voice is like a guy's too.. Whatever. _Gotta save her!_

I see the man try to get Miku to stand up so he could… do stuff.

I smirk and let my bangs hide my eyes. "You really thought I'm just a little boy?"

Everyone stopped to look at me. "Y-Your voice..?"

I dropped the voice mask and managed to get my hair and hood down.

"How about little girl?" I say with an evil grin.

I kick the man's arms so that he lets go of me and then punch him in the face, knocking him out.

"Wanna go? Or are you scared to lose?" I provoke them.

They get mad and Miku stops crying. Tears are still in her eyes though.

"R-Rin! Why…"

I smile at her. "I'll explain once this is done. But for now.."

While smiling, I stick my tongue out at her. "I told you so."

She smiles and I go back to the goons.

"Now then. Shall we start?" I say seriously.

One of the guys throws a punch at me but I easily dodge it.

"You're so weak with your punches. Are you sure you work out?"

"Why you little.." A different guy tries to knee me in the stomach.

He lands it but it's weak. "Is that the best you've got? I thought I was being tickled."

I throw a few punches and kicks and they all land perfectly.

Next thing I know, I get a blow to my head and everything goes blurry.

.

.

.

"-in!"

_What?_

.

.

.  
"Rin!"

_Who's Rin?_

.

.

.

"Rin, please wake up!"

_Who's Rin?!_

My eyes slowly open to see cerulean eyes looking right at me.

"Thank god you're ok!" a girl says.

She was wearing a white t-shirt and a blue hoodie. She had brown shorts on that were pushed up to her knees. Only the last button was buttoned. Her hood

was up and her hair was in a tiny ponytail.

"Rin! Are you ok?" another girl asked.

She had teal hair that was up in pigtails.

Her eyes had tears in it and her face was red and puffy.

She was pretty too.. _She's really pretty. Whoever's dating her is really lucky._

Then, the cerulean eyed girl's eyes went in shock and she went silent.

"Y-You don't remember Miku?" she choked out.

I tried to talk but it hurt so I ended up coughing.

"Don't stress yourself… But, you do remember Miku right?"

I dig through my memories and try to find out who she is.

I had nothing. I started hitting my head out of frustration and the girl stopped me.

I started tear up because I was so frustrated on remembering things; what's my name, how old

am I, where am I, who are these people, when's my birthday, what do I like and dislike.

All of a sudden, all I see is orange. I look up and tilt my head in question.

"Do you want an orange?" the teal haired girl asked.

Suddenly, I had this urge to tackle her and steal the orange from her.

I accepted and took the orange. "Wait, I'll peel it for you." the cerulean girl offered.

I handed the orange to her and she started to peel it for me. She completed peeling and she offered

to feed me. I accept. The orange was so sweet and the taste just exploded in my mouth.

"Do you like it? It's from the orange tree in my backyard."

I nod and she smiles. There's a knock on the door and there's a doctor.

"I have the results. Oh you're awake! That's good too."

"What're the news?" a woman asks. She had pretty blond hair that was tied up in a side ponytail. She looked young but her voice sounded old.

"The good news is that she doesn't have any major injuries; only bruises and scrapes."

"The bad news..?" everyone asks.

"... She has amnesia."

Everyone was dead silent and the only thing you can hear is Miku's cries.

I managed to speak properly. "Um… How did I get here?"

Miku stopped crying to explain what happened.

"I ran away after I saw what happened… I'll tell you about that later. You came after me dressed

up as a guy because I was surrounded by drunk men. They tried to beat you up but it ended up

vice-versa. But, the leader hit you in the head really hard with his elbow. Len came and knocked him

out. The group of men got arrested and you were brought to the hospital because you were

bleeding too. But it's good that you're ok." she explained.

"Can I ask more questions? To make sure I have the right memories?"

"I'm sorry but visiting time has finished for today. You may visit tomorrow and the day after that

until she can leave the hospital. But for now, you have to go." the doctor interrupted.

Len kind of dragged the doctor to somewhere they can hear each other and spoke.

The doctor nodded and he left.

Everyone hugged me and said their goodbyes but weirdly, Len stayed.

"Why are you still here? Isn't visiting hours over?" I ask him.

"I asked the doctor if I can stay overnight and he said yes.

"Ok. Where will you sleep?"

"I'll sleep on the chair. I'll be ok."

"Ok… But, you can put your head on the bed. I mean, if you want to."

"Oh. Oh ok. Thank you." he smiles.

"I'm sleepy.." I yawn.

"I'm going to sleep. Night Len."

"Night Rin. Sleep well."

"You too.." I begin to drift away.

But before I completely drift away, Len kisses my forehead and says goodnight another time.

**Len's POV**

I sigh and crash onto the chair.

_I can't believe he did that._

_FLASHBACK_

After Rin ran **(lol rin ran XD) **after Miku, I turned to face Mikuo.

"What the hell did you do that for." I asked coldly.

"We were having some fun until you and that interrupted me."

My face grew with anger as I ran over to him, grabbed his shirt and got ready to punch him.

All of a sudden, "R-Rin!" we heard.

I started to panic a bit knowing that it was Miku's voice.

I read Mikuo's mind. _I hope little chick's ok. I don't care about that teal haired  though._

I punched him in the face, which resulted in him falling to the ground with his mouth full of blood, and ran to Miku and Rin.

When I got to the scene, Miku was next to Rin who was on the ground. Miku was shaking her and crying at the same time.

I sent a message to her mind. Oh I forgot to tell you I can do that too. _Miku! Who did this?!_

She was obviously surprised but she disregarded it and thought, _Some men tried to take me with them and Rin came to rescue me..._

She pointed to a group of men limping away.

"That's them."

I pull my hair down and practice talking like Rin for a bit. Miku gives the ok and I run after the men.

"Oi, what did you do to my friend?!"

One of the men, whom seemed like the leader, turned around and said, "Huh? I thought we took care of you."

"Oh really? I'm here though so I guess you didn't."

I take a kick at his shoulder and he tries ducking. It ended up as a blow to the head.

His goons tried swinging at me too but they were too slow.

I threw a few punches and kicks at... their -ahem- "lower region" and their legs.

I take my phone out and call the police.

"Hello? Some men knocked out my friend and tried to rape her friend."

"Ok I'll send some people. Where are you at the moment?"

I tell her where we were at and what part of the park we were at.

I keep track of the men and keep them on the ground.

If they try to get up and run, I kick them.

A few minutes later, an ambulance and a few police cars come and arrest the men.

They take Rin into the ambulance and bring me and Miku too.

I then realize something; Rin's hair had some red stains on it and blood was going down her face.

_Damn it! It's all Mikuo's fault!_

**_Flashback end._**

I feel myself slowly drift to sleep.

Before I do, I scoot the chair closer to the bed, hold Rin's hand, and sleep with my head on the bed.

_I hope Rin will get her memories back..._

* * *

**RUMI: ok I fixed this a bit. added something at the end. review please!**

**The Vocaloid cast: OI! WHAT ABOUT US?!**

**Rumi: -winces- owwieee Sorry guys... *^***

**Rin: You're getting distracted again.**

**Rumi: I'm sorry! I'm watching Black Butler and... -drools slightly-**

**Len: Again!**

**Rumi: OK RIGHT NOW FANGIRL MODE IS ON AND IF ANYONE TRIES TO STOP ME THEY WILL SUFFER.**

**Mikuo: H-Hat or r-rock?**

**Rumi: -hides eyes behind bangs while looking down and smiles evilly- NEITHER.**

**Everyone: -sweatdrops- P-P-PLEASE R-R-REVIEW! AND P-PLEASE DON'T D-DISTURB R-RUMI-SAN!**

**Rumi: -chaotically evil look- NOW LEAVE ME ALONE TO FANGIRL. SHOO! (directed to the cast not the reader)**


End file.
